


It takes two

by Regalswiftie1989



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalswiftie1989/pseuds/Regalswiftie1989
Summary: Taylor Swift finally found happiness in her life. Shes afraid that the world will ruin everything. She might lose him after three months of dating in secrecy.
Kudos: 1
Collections: fanfic's I Specifically Like Regardless Of Fandom





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 months since Taylor found an ounce of happiness in her own life. The world was always changing. She didn't like change. She wanted to stay right here with her boyfriend Joe. There newfound relationship was full of unknowns and that scared her the most. What If he can't handle the media?. What if he freaks out over the lack of privacy?. She can't go anywhere without being spotted by the paperitzie or her fans. If only she had the power to be invisible, this love might survive. Maybe this love is nothing more than a dream. It's better to go there separate ways to avoid further damage, speculation from the press. Letting go can be easy to do. She can set him free. Everything will go back to normal. 

Joe was cuddling with her by the small fire he built to keep them warm on these cold winter nights. He could see right through her charming smile, those ocean blue eyes and that American smile he loves so much. He couldn't resist giving her a childish grin when there eyes meet. She couldn't look at him. Was there something in his teeth? He locked his gaze so she couldn't run away from whatever was bothering her. They were nothing more than friends. Some people might call them lovers. No, no, and no. She screams internally to herself. He's a bad idea. Don't even cross that line. You promised to never fall in love. He ran his fingers through her golden blonde hair, just hoping that she would open up to him. 

Trust was something that you earned, it wasn't given to him right away. He held her hand, her beating heart, kissed her soft pink lips. He wouldn't hurt her like those other guys have. She couldn't get attached. He would only leave like everyone else does. Love never lasts. All she knew was pain and heartbreak. She let go of his hand, took a deep breath. He deserves an answer. She couldn't find the right words to say. She never ran out of words. He pulled her closer to him, she tried to wiggle out of his strong grip.

"Taylor, what's wrong?." 

"We can't be friends anymore."

Those words cut deeper than a knife. She bit her classic red lips, just waiting for him to yell, He said nothing back to her. He was in shock by what she told him. Sure they agreed to be friends. He wanted more than friendship. He never pushed for it to happen. He knew that she was only hurting him more by saying stuff like this. Stuff that would make him burst with rage and anger to the third degree. He knew that she was still hurt from the last love she had. He was willing to wait for her. She couldn't see that. 

"You should have said that to me three months ago." 

"I'm sorry I let things go on this long between us. After tonight you will never see me again. Everything will go back to normal."

"Normal, uh. Your life isn't normal."

"Yes it is. Everything was perfectly normal before you came into my life!." 

"You were a mess!."

She hated him with a burning passion. He was right about one thing. She was a mess. She was covered from head to toe with dust. Not just for dramatic affect. She felt a rush of tears staining her cheeks, she rose off the ground, and ran out of the apartment, slammed the door. His head spun like a bottle that had just been tossed in the air by a pair of slippery hands. He should go after her, resolve the big argument they just had, and figure everything out. 

She made it clear that she never wanted to see him again. Something made him run out the door, down the street as if he we're in a movie were the guy was chasing after the woman he loves before she's gone forever. He saw her just one block across the street. He could almost touch her hand. She fumbled back into his arms. She cried like a baby. She didn't want this to end. She was afraid to open her heart back up and love him. He caught her before she disappeared into the city. 

"I don't want to lose you!." she yelled at him 

"You're not going to lose me." he shouts back at her 

"You said that I was a mess."

"I did. Your the mess that I want."

"Why me?." she asked 

"You're the most beautiful, kind, generous, talented woman that I've ever known." he replied 

"I'm not Rose Dawson."

"You jump, I jump remember?." 

He was quoting her favorite line from Titanic. One that they've watched a thousand times together. He never complained about her choices of movies that she picked. He cried like a girl when Jack died at the end. She brushed his tears away, held him close. He kissed her lips for the first time as the credits appeared on the television screen. It was the best kiss in his life. He saw her smile, and fireworks in both of there eyes. He held onto her hand and squeezed it three times to make sure that she would not leave him again. They returned to there apartment, sat on the roof, gazing at one another like two lovers. She finally felt safe and secure in this moment. It's going to be okay. Just breathe.


	2. Together at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe gives Taylor a reason for her to stay in this relationship as there feelings intensify for one another.

Light raindrops touched the city streets that Taylor and Joe are on as he touches her hand, wraps his jacket around her. He walked her back to the apartment so they could figure everything out together. She took off his black jacket, hung it up on the rack by the door. She wanted to run away, but that wouldn't solve anything. She walked barefoot in the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate in the microwave. He followed right behind her. He'd never seen her without sparkling dress, makeup and high heels. 

This natural girl is beautiful. She seemed more relaxed and comfortable in her own home. He could look into her dazzling blue eyes, and fall in love with her. He studied every feature on her freckled face. Not a single flaw on her porcelain skin. She headed into the living room, ducked her head down. She felt bad for running. She should have trusted him more. She broke that bond between them. Maybe they can fix it. If he's able to forgive her mistakes. 

Joe could see why she ran in the first place. She was afraid to jump in the air, and fall into the unknown without a safety net to catch her. He touched her hand, creased her fingers. He was so perfect and forgiving. She doesn't deserve his time and compassion. Couples like them are going to fight. The key is to makeup after the dust settles. He would do anything to show her that it's possible for them to take things to the next level, only on her terms. He wouldn't force her to make that decision happen because it's what he wants. She found a wave of calm washing over them. She was willing to talk, and restart everything with him. 

"I'm sorry for running away during a fight that I started with you." 

"It's okay Taylor." 

"No it's not okay."

"You were scared."

"I always jump before I fall. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again. I can't keep my feelings hidden from you."

"I feel the same way. I'd always been there to catch you. Only if you want to jump in my arms."

"I want to."

Taylor smiled at him. She was opening up to her lover. Joe was more than just a friend she hung out with on the weekends. He wasn't her brother either. He was her boyfriend. She had one arm wrapped around his, leans in for a kiss. He pulled her closer as their lips meet. Electric shivers shook her senses. She saw fireworks bursting in the air. Beautiful kind of butterflies flutter in her stomach. She was in love. Real love. Not just the idea of something that could be great. She wrote plenty of songs about finding you're soulmate, what those emotions felt like. The suspense, the madness, the pain, the loss, the joy, the sadness, the anger, the luster, and the passion. 

"I love you." she spoke those three words to him for the first time 

"I love you more." he whispered back to her 

"I know." 

"Saying it means everything to me."

"Sorry I took so long to get there."

"apology accepted."

Joe rested his head against her forehead. He held onto her waste with his hand placed on her thigh. She felt comfortable in this embrace. She didn't want to run away from him ever again. She was stupid enough to try the first time. He was smart enough to chase after her. He didn't want the magic to end either. She curled up in his lap, intertwining there fingers together. Maybe love could last forever. Nothing had to change. He could dive into this lonely old fishbowl with her. Her life was never private. Everyone knew her secrets.She was an open book despite the lack of privacy. She just kept swimming around in circles as everyone looked into the glass. 

“Are you okay with swimming in the fishbowl with me?. If not you can always leave. I'm not keeping you here.” 

“My darling, I began swimming in the fishbowl from the moment we met at the Gala party. If I wanted to leave I never would have stayed with you.” 

“The met gala how could I forget about that meeting. So you want to stay with me?.” 

He nodded his head more than once. He kissed the top of her forehead. She tucks her neck underneath his chin. 

“I'm not going anywhere.” 

“Neither am I.”


End file.
